


Obsession

by Vault13



Series: Levi x Hanji (LeviHan) [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, Foot Fetish, Happy Ending, I argue the plot is 'I love how much you love this', Light Femdom, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teasing, foot worship, toe sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26234791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault13/pseuds/Vault13
Summary: Levi, as we've seen in previous work, has a bit of a thing for Hanji's legs and feet. It just so happens Hanji has a thing for the thing he has and just how intense it is. When a part of you that you'd never even thought of as sexual, something so minor, affects your partner so substantially how can one not enjoy it? Hanji loves how much this insignificant part of her turns Levi on. When it comes to dangling it over his head, what better way to taunt him than by doing the things he wants most in front of him using her very own mouth and tongue?Foot fetish/light footdomme/whatever you call worshiping your own feet, self-worship?/teasing/happy ending.In case you can't tell this is utterly self-indulgent and focused heavily around footplay so if that's not your thing you might not find much to like.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Hanji Zoe, Levi/Hange Zoë, LeviHan, levi/hanji
Series: Levi x Hanji (LeviHan) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/849312
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Obsession

Hanji sighed as she stretched languidly, reaching out with every limb and digit. Nothing fancy tonight, no. It's just her cream button-down hanging open to expose the column of bare flesh from the hollow of her throat down to the hem of her plain panties. The stretch brought about a pleasant little noise as she enjoyed actually being off of her feet and relaxing- she had been forced into it. She was, however, becoming rapidly more appreciative of all Levi's insistence. She did need more time to rest. She exhaled another sigh, a pleasant one, and laid back on the bed as she folded her arms up behind her head. Her legs still stretched outward, coaxing the muscle to relent. Every toe on her bare feet curled and flexed, splaying out and she honestly had not paid it much mind until she heard the rushed exhale to her side. Oh, right, this must truly have been wicked in his eyes. 

She giggled in a bit of a husky pitch and slowly lowered her feet to the bed before drawing them slowly toward her. She turned to look at him, his eyes focused on her bare legs and feet, her toes. She had never even thought about someone enjoying such a thing but Levi had opened her eyes to quite a lot of things she never really paid mind to. Treating her so much like a woman, like she were feminine and even delicate when he had seen her walk into more than a few doors and stumble over her own feet. She felt clumsy and perhaps a bit awkward but until Levi had planted the seed in her mind she had never thought about being feminine. She was just herself, she had always pursued her own fascination with the world around her and while she wasn't ignorant of sex and romance she never stopped to think about it as something she needed in her life. She didn't need it but Levi made it feel... Incredible to be herself. With him she felt seductive, sexy, desired... She could feel it as much as she could see it in his gaze. He had been so hard to get close to and now he wouldn't let her slip away... She felt her cheeks warming as she considered it all. 

"I promise, I really didn't think about what I was doing..." she said, brown locks spilling off of her neck as she turned upon her side.  
Levi looked like he was biting his tongue, his eyes not bothering to try and pretend they weren't watching her, "You forget a lot of things for being the smartest person I've ever met."  
Hanji snickered, shifting a bit as her shirt slip open to unveil a modest, perky breast capped with a small nipple. "You're the one who looks at them like that."  
"You said yourself that it's not something we really get to choose- you like it. You like how much I like it." Levi muttered, shifting in his seat at the desk. He clearly wasn't getting any work done.  
"Well... That's true. People just... Like what they like. I happen to like short, grumpy men who have a borderline addiction to black tea..." she said, curling her toes and letting her toenails drag on the fabric of the sheet.  
Levi swallowed a bit harder than he meant to, his quick reply had died on his tongue. "And I like weird, clumsy women who get so obsessed with their work they neglect their needs."  
"'Fascinated', not obsessed. Don't make it sound like I'm crazy."  
"Well, by the opinion of basically everyone else, you are."  
"Well, then, I have you to correct them."  
"No, I think you're crazy, too."  
"... Are you just being an asshole because it's fun or because you can't help it?" Hanji asked, unable to hold back her grin.  
Levi was much better at hiding his amusement, "A bit of both. You're the one who puts up with me, though, so I guess you don't mind it."  
"I put up with a lot, Levi, yes. Especially your little 'obsession'." she spoke, the word coming out with a sharp edge.  
Levi knit his brows, he couldn't really deny it. "Now you're just trying to tease me."  
"No, I wasn't. I think it's cute how you suddenly look at me from the floor upward when I've got my boots off."  
"I do not."  
"You do... All because you're obsessed."

"You enjoy it." he muttered.  
"Maybe I just like making you happy?" she posited.  
"You're not trying very hard right now."  
Hanji snorted in an undignified fashion and shook her head "No, because you're being prickly."  
"I... Never really stop. You're the one person I talk to about... Anything."  
"People think you're rude and unpleasant but they just don't realize you're terrible at expressing yourself."  
"... I never needed to be."  
"Funny how expressive you get when it's just us... "  
"You're different."  
"How?"  
"You're just... Easier to talk to. You know what I mean even if I say it wrong."  
"People do say I'm basically an interpreter for you... No one really bothers to look past the surface to see who you really are."

Levi felt uncomfortable for a moment, "I... It's the same with you. People don't have any idea just how much more there is to you."  
"I don't mind it, I never cared about what people think. I really only care about what you think."  
"I think you're perfect exactly like you are, even the parts of you that frustrate me."  
Hanji smiled, tucking her chin toward her chest as her ears burned. "No one makes me feel like you do... Attractive, desirable, sexy..."  
Levi finally cracked the barest hint of a smile. "I just... I just like you like you are. That's it."  
"Especially specific parts of me..." she cooed, leering at him with a grin that was borderline vicious.  
"All of you but... Some parts I like even more..." he agreed. 

Hanji smiled more to herself than to Levi, yes he was so very fond of her legs and feet. It was, quite frankly, a rush to see how he reacted to a part of the body that wasn't seen as a point of attraction or sexual desire- for most people. The sheer power she could have over him with just one little toe... It made her feel incredible, it made her feel like a vixen, it... Really turned her on to see him respond to her. As far as more traditional ideas went, she had occasionally wished her chest were just a bit fuller or thought about how she might look in something 'pretty' but up until Levi became involved with her she had never had a real want to be those things. As much as the lingerie equated femininity for him it would be entirely ineffectual on how she felt about herself were he not there to tell her how good she looked in them. The only reason she felt feminine in them was because he made her feel that way. The way he handled her so gently alone was... Well, it was cute but it also made her heart flutter. When he acted like she was fragile and praised her? She loved that feeling. She didn't need to be treated like she was so delicate but goodness did it ever feel... Wonderful. 

She let her tongue sweep her lips as ideas lurked in her mind, thoughts about people thinking she was 'crazy' or 'obsessed' when they had no idea how much fervor she could get out of Levi without even standing up. She let one arm lazily unfold from behind her head and her fingertips traced along her collarbone. She could feel his eyes, the heat of his focus as her index finger traced down the flesh between her breasts. She felt it follow as her fingers slipped into the firm cleft of her abdomen and traced down toward her navel. She exhaled a breath she hadn't realized she was holding, sucking air in just as quick. The way he looked at her made her whole body feel like it was catching fire. She dared a glance up to his eyes to relish the look on his face. Those eyes, she knew, could see nothing but her in that moment and it just made her skin feel hotter. Her fingertip trailed around her navel and and off to one hip where she traced a little circle to tease him. A glance showed he was still unable to focus elsewhere. Slowly her brought all her fingertips to the waist of her panties and then pushed to burrow them under the fabric- just a little bit. She let her fingers drift down until her hand was poised in a way the promised lurid delights.

She softly bit into her bottom lip and pushed herself up onto her elbow before swiveling to face him. She slipped back on the bed until the wall braced her and she slowly lifted her feet out before her and wiggled her toes slowly, looking to him for his reaction. The tension in her lower abdomen rose as she saw how ravenous his expression was, how focused he was on them. It was... The way he was so turned on by them just ended up turning her on and she could already feel herself reacting. Slowly she crossed her ankles and then, glacially, she began to drag the toes of her foot up her leg. She tracked his eyes the whole way and fought the urge to press her thighs together tightly. She curled her leg in and brought that foot to rest on the edge of the bed where he continued to stare. She curled her toes in the sheets and drank in the sight of him as he shifted in his seat. She knew exactly why. A deep breath in and a slow exhale followed as she let herself relish in the power just her foot, her toes held over the man who people saw at invincible, unyielding. Yet here she was feeling him slowly beginning to curl around her finger just because she knew of his fetish. He made indulging it so fun in so many ways...

"Mnn... Levi..." she whispered, low and husky, gazing at him with a look most likely never imagined her capable of.  
It took him a couple of seconds to even register that she spoke, his eyes reluctantly snapped up to meet her gaze and he instantly felt like he had been pinned in place. "Yeah...?"  
She couldn't help how sultry her laughter came off at his reaction, "You look like you're distracted..."  
Levi swallowed and almost felt himself begin to sweat under that gaze- did she have any idea just how sexy that look was? "A bit..."  
"I wonder what has you so preoccupied... Why your eyes seem like they want to look elsewhere..." she spoke, letting her toes uncurl just to watch him nearly squirm.  
Levi fought to keep his eyes locked with her as he noticed her toes moving in his periphery, "You know why, Four-Eyes..."  
Hanji quirked a brow, still staring with those eyes. "Oh-ho... You seem a little... Bothered? Oh, I wonder just what has you so worked up..."  
Levi clenched his jaw and felt his hands forming into fists. "You know why..."  
Hanji let out an enticing little giggle, "Oh, I do... Very much... I love how... Obsessed... you are with them... Some might think you were acting a little crazy."  
"I feel like I'm starting to go crazy..." he responded. He loved and hated just how well she could do this. It was an exquisite torture.

"So you admit that you're obsessed, Levi? Are you obsessed with them?" she breathed out.  
"Damnit... You know I- You know I like them." Levi muttered.  
"What I know and what I want to hear are not lining up... So... Levi.... Are you? Tell me, we both know the truth..." she let out without a hint of mercy.  
Levi hated, also, that he loved the sound of her voice when she had him dead to rights. "I'm obsessed with them."  
Hanji felt herself growing wetter by the admission alone- she knew he was but hearing it was so lovely. "Say the words."  
"I... Damnit..." Levi groaned, finally giving in and bringing one hand to rub at the swollen and aching length in his pants. "I'm obsessed with your feet... Your toes... Your legs."  
Hanji basked in the admission, it was like a warm syrup she was sinking into- making her even more excited. "Ooooh, fuck... I love those words."  
Levi swallowed, his mouth parched and his hips unable to still, "I don't know why but I just... I need-"  
"You need to leave your prick alone before you stain your pants... Besides, who said you were allowed to touch yourself?" Hanji asked with an impish grin.  
So that was how she was going to play this, she was going to rake him over the coals. Just the same, his hand relented and he looked down to her foot. "You look so fucking good right now..."  
Hanji was electric, she could feel delight arcing through every nerve in her body. She adored hearing and feeling the truth in his words but she was playing this up. "I know..." 

It wasn't like her to be vain or arrogant but when it came to this, when it came to how he looked at her? She couldn't help but tease amidst the overwhelming desire. "So you're going to sit there... And if you look at anything but me... I -will- get up and walk out of this bedroom..." Her words were a promise and he knew it. She smirked at his nod and let her foot slip forward and hang off the edge of the bed, rocking back and forth. She watched every little move of his eyes and it made her want to touch herself as much as he was wanting to indulge his own body. "I love your obsession, Levi... I love how easy it is to get a reaction out of you..." she cooed at him rather affectionately. Levi nodded, still following her foot. It was mutually understood, he liked this. How she could both tease and praise him in the same string of words. Even her accusatory words were loving, fond. She could speak words that some might take as an attempt at humiliation yet both knew and enjoyed that it was more about admitting and enjoying in the shameless delight. 

"Mmn... The way you look at them works me up so much...." she huffed, feeling urges to skip past it all and go for the kill but... She wanted more. Her foot rose and his gaze along with it, he hands reached forth and clasped her thigh, slowly running over the skin and toward her knee. She enjoyed how her own hands felt on her skin and it was all because of how he looked at her. Fingers slipped over her calf and shin until she reached her ankle. Her fingertips danced over the top of her foot, teasing him with what he could not yet enjoy. She let out a soft groan of delight as she pulled her knee toward her and brought her cheek to rest on her knee. "I'd never do this for anyone else... But you're so -obsessed- with them that I can't help it... Even my own fingers feel good when you watch me." she murmured, letting her fingertips trail forth and gently ply her toes outward. "But the way your hands feel... How rough your fingers are... I love that. It would feel so good to have you holding my foot, that way you just cradle it..." she spoke, her tone a bit needy and entirely devastating him. 

"How you treat it like it's so very delicate..." Levi could only try not to lose his mind. "The way you kiss my legs, the feeling of your tongue on my skin..." she began, an idea striking her. She lowered her foot, staring him in the eye for a full second before she placed her own lips on her upper calf. She did it just as he did, lingering kisses and laves of the tongue. Dragging her lips just like he always did, like she knew he wanted to do. It felt good just doing it to herself while she knew he was staring. "Oh Levi... I know you would kiss every little inch of my toes, my feet, my legs..." she moaned quietly at him while his neck tightened up. "I want it... But you're not allowed..." she said in a saccharine voice, "Oh... I guess I'll just have to do it myself, huh?" Levi couldn't hold himself back from the nod that followed. He knew she wouldn't let him off the hook this quick, he might as well encourage her to show off... Plus... He was getting so much more out of her doing those things to herself than he thought possible. "Yeah? You always like doing this..." she began, her hands taking her foot and cradling the heel while one helped guide her foot toward her with a turn of her leg. 

She didn't know why she was so excited over this, it was more than just knowing it was stirring him up. Her lips parted slowly and she exhaled a hot, moist breath across her toes that left her wanting to close her eyes to enjoy it. Just like Levi... She would do it just like she knew he wanted to. Her slick, pink tongue moved to the tips of her toes and she let it trail over every one of them right before his eyes... Just like she knew he wanted to do. It... Felt so much better than it should. It wasn't even a conscious thought with how she suddenly leaned in and took those last three toes in her mouth to engulf them in that wet heat. He cheeks hollowed as she sucked at them and she shivered as the pleasure of the sensation and the perversion of the whole situation. Levi assumed she was just laying it on thick but, well, it wasn't like he didn't enjoy the performance. A soft wet suckle brought her mouth off of her toes and a heaved breath over her foot. Even though the breath was hot, her toes cooled in a lovely little contrast. "I shouldn't be enjoying this so much..." she stated plainly but, for Levi, it seemed a part of the act. 

"Levi, watch me, watch me do it..." she coaxed, and then the moved to bring her foot in closer and lean in to engulf her largest toe and the next in her mouth. She sucked at them and let her tongue bathe them as a moan escaped through her nose. She was burning up, she was getting off on this. Her eyes sank closed as she groaned, feeling the texture of her toes on her tongue and finding pleasure in it. Maybe, just maybe, she could see why Levi liked this so much- but she was a bit biased. The hand cupping her ankle dropped and fell between her thighs. Fingertips traced the fabric of her panties, following the swollen lips of her sex upward to that utterly delightful bundle of nerves. It was already swollen as well and she indulged her desires in brushing her finger across it. She released a moan far more debauched than she intended, her eyes opening to start at Levi who was utterly enraptured. She knew she had to be showing just how turned on she was with the dampening of the fabric over her pussy. There was no way it wasn't obvious. She moved her hand and curled her fingers in the fabric of her panties and tugged. 

The feeling of the fabric being tugged over her and the pressure it applied made her whimper as she stared at him. She came to the sudden realization she was still working her tongue around her toes and loving it. She craved his attention, she begged him to keep watching her in her mind. She urged him to keep looking as she worshiped her own toes as he would and enjoyed it. Her head flew back and she panted for breath, staring at him through those lenses. "Get your fucking dick out, Levi..." she growled, tugging at the fabric of her panties again. Levi had his pants shoved off his hips before she had even finished the last syllable and he was so deliciously rigid. The tip was already slick, already oozing. As well it should have been, she thought... Though she couldn't really place where the thought had come from. She loved seeing how utterly he wanted her, she loved to feel his need, to see his cock so utterly engorged. "Stroke it!" she urged and Levi obliged her, he had been erring on the side of caution without explicit instruction but that first tug up his shaft brought pre-come drooling along the underside of the head and Hanji gasped quietly. All because of her. 

"Look at me, Levi... Watch me. Don't look away, don't blink, just- just fucking look at me..." she whimpered although she really had no need, nothing else existed in the world right now but Hanji so far as he was concerned. Levi groaned, stroking off as instructed and it just made things fuzzier and hotter. She blatantly laved her tongue over her toes and stared at him as he watched. "You're getting off watching me worship my own toes, aren't you, Levi? You're jerking off over me licking them," and she brazenly painted her wiggling toes with her tongue "Just like this, aren't you?" she inquired sternly to which Levi could only nod and groan out his own pleasure. "How I suck on them just like you do-" she hastily put her lips around her toes in a needy, urgent way that left the last two slipping out of her mouth as she sucked harshly on them. Her hand stopped tugging at her panties and instead shoved itself beneath them. She was on fire, she was soaked, she was instantly feeling her own juices coating her fingers. That dizzy, needy, perverse feeling in her head brought her leg to unfold from under her and she stabbed out with her foot. 

Her toes mashed into Levi's face and dragged until she angled them to force them into his mouth- not something that was truly possible. He wanted them there as much as she did but it certainly was a forceful thing. Levi had to reach up and grasp her foot just to keep her from possibly injuring herself on his teeth. She trembled as her hips writhed and she stared at him while he bathed in his own pleasure. Finally getting to suck on her toes, to let his tongue paint them, to groan around them. She tried to keep sucking on the toes of her other foot but it was too much. She let her foot go free and dug her heel into the bed as the fingers at her cunt moved up to brush over her clit, to rub at it. "Levi-!" she almost squeaked out. "I- Levi, I'm... Fuh-... Levi, I'm going to-" she rambled, bucking her hips into her own hand, rubbing at her clit vigorously as she stared into his eyes. Oh, and how furiously he was pumping his dick as he sucked and licked her toes. His mouth sent arcs of pleasure through her, his stare had her burning alive, her fingers were driving her swiftly to her peak. 

She opened her mouth to cry out as her thighs and her core tensed and her whole body felt as if it were hit with a forceful crash of molten iron. Her cry died in her throat and instead became a sharp, brief sound choked away by the inability to even draw breath as the world melted around her and she felt a fresh flood of her own nectar as she quickly pushed two digits into her folds. She quaked from head to toe, making halting little cries between deep gasps, staring at him, watching him shift. She could read it on his face and she watched with the purest anticipation to see him erupt. Levi cried out louder than he meant to, down on one knee and his cock twitched violently. He fell over the edge and a surge of thick, pearlescent seed shot into the air forcefully. It painted the side of the bed and soaked into the sheets as the next gout fired from the tip in just as messy a fashion. Hanji bit sharply into her lip as she saw his cum arcing into the air in thick ropes. Yes, she loved watching him come, watching him explode for her, watching his pleasure. She felt the heat of his cum hit her leg in the intoxicating affair and it just made he body break into orgasm again. 

"Yesyesyesssss, look at me- c-come for me!" she urged, demanded, ordered. "F-fucking come-...1" He didn't need to be told and there was no other creature he would look at in this way, that he would so violently come for, on, in. "Ha-Hanji-Nrgh!" he snarled as he milked out another few eruptions that rapidly tapered in force and volume but she could still see it gushing from the tip of him, she could picture the pool of his seed on the floor. Hanji's head thumped into the wall as she felt the knot of tension she had become suddenly unravel and she went almost entirely limp, thighs parted. Levi rushed forward and climbed over her to crush her lips with his own while she sank onto her back and he followed. She felt the heat of his cock on her abdomen, the cum being smeared over her flesh and she took her free hand to the space between them. Her grip closed around his cock and she pumped the length of him not just firmly but passionately. She felt him oozing out over her thumb, the smear of that oozing seed on her stomach as the kiss broke. They stared into each other's eyes intensely, panting heavily. 

Hanji pulled her hand from her panties and began to move it before Levi snatched her wrist tightly and jerked her hand upward. He opened his mouth and dove on the honey-coated fingers. His tongue swirled between digits and licked over them as he sucked harshly at them, at her honey. He let out an indulgent groan of approval as he tasted her, as he cleaned her taste from her very fingers and drank her down eagerly. Hanji writhed at the sight and entire recognition of the act. He dared to risk sucking the flesh from her fingers with his greedy mouth and she wouldn't have it any other way. She stroked him steadily as her mouth was left to hang open watching him revel in her nectar. She was past the point of working any more of his seed from him and instead used the spilled cum to ease the stroking of his length. Levi jerked and shuddered as his sensitive cockhead was subjected to further attention. 

He had to let her fingers go to cry out, to squirm as she continued to stroke him. "Hanji-!" he rumbled. She was fully aware he was in his refractory period but oh did she love to see him squirm like that.  
Still, she slowed after a moment more until he descended on her and she felt his muscled arms snare her. She brought her legs up and snared his waist in similar fashion, hooking her ankles as he buried his face in the neck of her neck. 

Hanji stared up at the ceiling just enjoying the weight of him on her, how tightly he held her. She panted as her eyes closed and turned her head to kiss his ear. "Levi..." she whispered, but he beat her to her next words.  
"I love you." he huffed in her ear and Hanji felt a big, dumb smile form on her face as she dwelt in the moment with him.  
"I love you, too...Can we just... Stay like this for a little while...?" she asked.  
Levi nodded against her neck "It's the only thing I want right now." 

Hanji felt as much as she listened to his breathing. He was a beautiful man even if he did his best to hide it.  
Levi could only relish the moment, there really wasn't a better place to be.

**Author's Note:**

> So I kind of just hammered all this out in one go so I am sure I missed some spelling/syntax errors (especially writing it after being up all night) but this is mostly just a first pass, I had been dwelling on the ideas and it just reached a point where I felt like I could put it to page. It's the purest self-indulgent fetish material and caters entirely to my own tastes but if someone else happens to enjoy it? That's awesome. I figure, why not share it? I know it can be hard to find good stuff in this vein so... Maybe someone will find a good read. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, feel free to let me know how you like it or what parts really hit home/were your favorite!


End file.
